A Family
by Silver M
Summary: Banyak orang selalu mengatakan bahwa keluarga itu adalah orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan darah. Namun, ini tidak benar. Contohnya mereka, tidak satupun diantara mereka memiliki hubungan darah, tapi mereka tetap keluarga. Dengan Ayah dan Ibu, serta sesuatu yang selalu dimiliki dan dambakan oleh sebuah keluarga, Kebahagiaan. (Yeah, another Bad summary).


**A Family**

 **Disclaimers : This Story is fiction. All the Characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, kata-kata tidak baku dan lain-lain.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sejak awal mereka memasuki Club Basket Teikou, Daiki sudah tahu bahwa Akashi Yoshina memliki sifat yang mengesalkan. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Daiki sangat tidak suka dengan sifat _Induk Ayam_ yang dimiliki perempuan itu. Menyuruhnya melakukan inilah, itulah, semuanya sangat mengesalkan.

Hell, bahkan Daiki yakin semua (Calon) Miracle yang lain menyetujui hal ini. Kecuali Akashi Seijuurou, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun, Akashi Yoshina merupakan kembarannya. Dan karena alasan itulah, Daiki secara diam-diam memanggil Yoshina, 'Kaa-san'.

Ketika mengatakan ini pada para (Calon) Miracle, termasuk Momoi, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar mereka menyetujui hal ini, dan bahkan mulai memanggil Yoshina (secara diam-diam) dengan berbagai sebutan yang memiliki satu arti, Ibu.

Yang membuat Daiki terkejut adalah, _Akashi_ juga menyetujui hal ini. Jika kedutan di bibir dan alisnya merupakan suatu indikasi. Dan karena itu pula, Semua anggota kelas satu, kecuali Haizaki, mulai memanggil Captain Naruto dengan sebutan 'Tou-san'. Karena itu sangat masuk akal,.

Hell, bahkan sang Captain bertingkah seperti seorang Ayah. Tidak ada penjelasan lain tentang kebiasaannya memburu dan menghajar Haizaki jika sang Power Forward bertingkah. Captain Blonde mereka bahkan tidak ragu untuk memukul Murasakibara, yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar, jika sang _Titan_ bermalas-malasan.

Bukan hanya itu, mereka bahkan bertingkah seperti Suami-Istri! Tidak ada penjelasan lain, menurut Daiki, kenapa mereka selalu bersama ketika Anggota Club melihat. Bahkan Momoi, yang juga Manager di Team, tidak selalu bersama Captain untuk mendiskusikan masalah Team.

Walaupun begitu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mengatakan ini pada dua orang tersebut. Bahkan Akashi. Karena jujur saja, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan sang Captain dan Manager akan lakukan ketika mendengar ini. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak _berani_ mencoba mengetahuinya, bahkan _Akashi_.

 **X-x-X-x-X**

Saat itu adalah hari sabtu, sudah lebih dari dua minggu Kuroko memasuki team utama club Basket Teikou. Dan tentu saja, Para Miracle sudah memenuhi pikiran Kuroko dengan konspirasi 'Tou-san dan Kaa-san'. Sialnya, Daiki lupa bahwa Kuroko itu tidak pernah memikirkan tentang masalah social.

"Tou-san, aku sudah lama kesusahan dengan pelajaran Matematika-ku; Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Mengikuti pertanyaaan datar dan tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko, adalah keheningan. Untungnya, Anggoota club yang lain sudah lama pula, dan hanya menyisakan mereka saja.

Murasakibara bahkan menjatuhkan snack nya, yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, ia terlihat panic.

Midorima menjatuhkan Lucky itemnya, sebuah gelas kaca, satu hal lagi yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Momoi terlihat panic dan bingung untuk melakukan apa pada sang Bayangan.

Akashi bibirnya berkedut, namun masih tetap diam.

Yoshino Mengangkat kepalanya dari _clipboard_ , terlihat sedikit bingung.

Dan Daiki, ia berdoa untuk keselamatan temannya. Mulutnya terlihat bergerak dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Naruto …. Ia hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Kuroko. "Tentu saja, kita nanti bisa berhenti di Maji Burger untuk itu." Ia berkata, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan sebutan itu. Kami, ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari _clipboard_ yang ada di tangan Yoshino.

"Arigatou, Tou-san." Kuroko menjawab, senyum di wajah datarnya.

Walaupun begitu, keheningan masih tetap ada di sana. Mungkin masih sedikit terkejut dengan respon kasual dari sang Captain, pikir Daiki. Namun Daiki sama sekali tidak melewatkan kedutan di bibir Akashi semakin membesar, entah kenapa Daiki meresa wakil Captain itu sudah mengetahui Naruto akan merespon seperti ini.

Yang memecahkan keheningan itu adalah Yoshino, ia masih menatap Naruto yang tingginya sangat jauh berbeda dengan si rambut merah. "Captain, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan pada kami?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam perjalanan pulang mereka, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari _clipboard_ itu. Daiki punya perasaan bahwa sang Captain hanya ingin dekat dengan 'Istri' nya. "Maksudmu, Yoshino?"

"Kau tahu maksudku Captain, jadi berhenti bertingkah bodoh." Dari suaranya, Daiki tahu Yoshino sedikit kesal. Walaupun memiliki saudara kembar seperti _Akashi Seijuurou_ , Yoshina sama sekali tidak memiliki pengendalian emosi sebaik Akashi.

Daiki mendengar Naruto tertawa kecil, namun Kuroko yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Itu karena Naruto-senpai seorang ayah, dan karena itulah Yoshino-san harus menjadi ibunya." Ia kemudian menambahkan, "Tidak mungkinkan jika kami memiliki seorang ayah, tapi tidak seorang Ibu?"

Semua anggota Miracle terlihat memutih, termasuk Momoi. Terkecuali Akashi yang terlihat menahan senyum, Daiki mulai mempertanyakan Akashi itu Iblis atau Manusia.

"Benar sekali! Kau tidak mau meninggalkan anak-anak ini, 'kan? Lihat, Kuroko bahkan memiliki senyum milikmu." Naruto menunjuk Kuroko yang masih tersenyum.

Daiki tahu maksud dari Captain Naruto adalah untuk melucu, namun tetap saja efek yang dibawanya sangat luar biasa, hingga sekali lagi dapat mendiamkan semuanya. Daiki mulai beranggapan Akashi adalah Iblis, karena masih bisa menganggap semua ini lucu.

Yoshino berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian sebuah senyum berkembang di wajahnya. "Jika dia memiliki senyumku, apa yang dia dapat darimu?" tanyanya, melihat Naruto langsung di mata.

Itu membawa sang Captain kembali tertawa, "Kemampuannya untuk mengahadapi semua hal aneh ini, tentu saja!"

Selucu apapun candaan ini (Setidaknya itu menurut Akashi) mereka tidak pernah lagi membahas hal ini lagi.

 **X-x-X-x-X**

Mereka sedang mengadakan _training camp_ untuk menyambut beberapa anggota baru dari club, baik utama maupun ke-2 dan 3. Untuk Team utama, mereka mendapatkan Kise sebagai anggota baru. Dan tentu saja, mereka segera memenuhi Kise dengan konspirasi 'Suami-Istri', sama seperti Kuroko sebelumnya.

Daiki masih membuka matanya saat sudah tengah malam, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Namun dengan bijak ia berpura-pura tidur, sama sekali tidak mau membuat Tou-sannya, yang entah bagaimana bisa berakhir satu ruangan dengan mereka, memaksanya untuk tidur. Bahkan Tuhan sendiri tidak akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sang Captain merangkap ayah, hanya untuk membuatnya tidur.

Dengan malas, ia melirik seluruh ruangan. Sedikit terkejut saat menemukan Kise terbangun, dan sedang berjalan menuju tempat tidur Captain. Daiki melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 2 pagi.

Kise menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh lebih besar milik Naruto, hingga sang pemiliknya terbangun. "…. Hm? Ada apa Kise?" Daiki sedikit terkejut sang Captain sama sekali tidak marah atau terganggu atas tindakan Kise.

Dan sekarang Daiki kembali memikirkan hal itu, diantara 'orang tuanya', Tou-san selalu yang memiliki hati paling lembut. Walaupun tingkahnya yang sangat kasar, dan sebaliknya, Kaa-san mereka memiliki hati yang lebih keras dengan tingkah yang sangat lembut. Mungkin itu menjelaskan kenapa Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara menjadi 'anak' kesayangan sang Ibu. Dan sisanya sang ayah.

"Tou-san, ak-aku mengalami mimpi buruk." Daiki mendengar Kise menjawab, "Boleh –Bisa aku tidur denganmu?"

Okay, walaupun ia yang memulai dan masih melanjutkan segala konspirasi 'Tou-san dan Kaa-san' ini, Daiki sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap semua ini dengan serius. Tentu, ia sudah memanggil mereka dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san, namun itu hanya sebatas candaan saja. Tidak serius.

Dari cara bicara Kise, Daiki tahu bocah itu menganggap semua ini dengan serius. Mungkin sebagian dari itu kesalahan Daiki, tapi tetap saja ini tidak wajar. Ia mendengus sedikit, Kise memang masih bocah.

"Oh, tentu."

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk membiarkan Kise masuk, setelahnya, dengan segera sang Ayah melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Kise, melindunginya layaknya seorang ayah.

Melihat itu, Daiki kembali mendengus, kemudian mengumpat dalam hati.

 _Shit, aku juga ingin begitu._

 **X-x-X-x-X**

Saat Matahari mulai bangkit, Daiki masih belum tertidur. Karena itu, ia menyadari saat pintu ruangan dibuka oleh Yoshino. Matanya terus mengikuti sang Ibu yang berjalan dengan sangat pelan, tanpa suara, menuju ke ranjang 'suami'nya.

Yoshino sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat Naruto tidur dengan kedua tangan yang melindungi Kise. Daiki malah melihat senyum di wajahnya, dan sedikit _hint_ cemburu di matanya. Tanpa ragu Daiki tahu Kaa-sannya juga ingin tidur dengan Tou-san.

Ia kemudian melihat Yoshino menggoyangkan tubuh Captain dengan pelan, Daiki bahkan merasa sentuhan itu tidak lebih dari desiran angin baginya, namun itu cukup untuk membangunkan sang Captain. Daiki berpikir mungkin inilah yang disebut; _Soul mate_ dapat merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain.

Ayah dan Ibunya saling menatap satu sama lain, seakan berbicara hanya dengan tatapan mata. Sekali lagi berhasil membuat Daiki takjub. Ia kemudian melihat Naruto menganggukan kepala, dan segera bangkit dari ranjang, tanpa mengganggu Kise sedikitpun. Satu lagi kelebihan Naruto yang Daiki temukan.

Setelah berdiri, Naruto segera sedikit memperbaiki pakaian yang ia pakai. Ia kemudian, mengacak rambut Yoshino sebelum melangkah keluar dengan langkah seperti angin. Daiki sama sekali tidak melewatkan warna pink yang ada pada wajah Yoshino, walaupun ruangan itu masih gelap.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yoshino segera membangunkan mereka semua. Daiki tentu saja yang pertama bangun, ia dihadiahi tatapan datar dari Yoshino.

 **X-x-X-x-X**

Daiki dengan santai memasuki ruang makan, di penginapan yang mereka sewa. Setelah mendapat ceramah dari sang Ibu karena tidak tidur, Daiki tidak tahu dari mana Ibunya tahu akan hal itu, ia bergegas mandi dan segera menuju ruang makan.

Dengan matanya, ia melihat Naruto memakan sarapannya sembari sedikit berbincang dengan anggota club kelas tiga lainnya. Dari sudut matanya, Daiki melihat Yoshino masuk dari pintu lain dan segera menuju tempat Naruto. Daiki, sembari duduk di salah satu kursi, melihat teman-teman Naruto pergi ketika melihat Yoshino berada tepat di belakang mereka.

Naruto menyadari hal itu, ia segera menghentikan makannya dan bergeser sedikit untuk membiarkan Yoshino duduk. Bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Yoshino segera memberikan _clipboard_ yang ia bawa pada Naruto, sebagai gantinya, Naruto memberikan sarapannya pada Yoshino. Yang mana langsung dilahap oleh Yoshino, tanpa pikir dua kali.

Daiki kembali mendengus, _Tidak menikah buritku_.

 **X-x-X-x-X**

Sudah seminggu terakhir Daiki dan yang lain jarang melihat Tou-san mereka, dan saat mereka melihatnya, kondisinya sangat tidak bagus. Kantung hitam tercipta di kedua matanya, tubuhnya terlihat sangat tidak bertenaga, bahkan untuk berdiri dan tidak jatuh, ia harus ditopang oleh Kaa-san, yang benar-benar panic.

Setelah sedikit usaha membujuk Kaa-san, mereka akhirnya mengetahui alasan kenapa Tou-san mereka seperti itu. Seminggu terakhir, Ayah dari Captain mereka tengah sakit parah. Hal itu memaksa Naruto untuk menggantikan tugas ayah mereka untuk mengurus adik-adiknya, karena Ibunya sudah lama tiada.

Tentu saja, hal ini membuat seluruh anggota club khawatir. Bahkan Akashi tampak lebih banyajk berpikir dari biasanya. Dan walaupun Daiki juga ikut khawatir, ada kemungkinan yang lebih ditakutkan oleh Daiki dibandingkan itu.

Dan benar saja, setelah memberikan _title_ Captain pada Akashi, Ayah mereka memberitahukan bahwa ia akan segera pindah menuju Amerika untuk mengobati ayahnya. Bahkan sebelum ceritanya selesai, Yoshino telah berlari keluar Gym, mereka sama sekali tidak melewatkan air mata yang ada pada matanya.

Dan ketika Akashi akan mengejar, Tou-san mengangkat tangannya, "Akashi, biar aku yang melakukannya." Dengan itu, ia segera menyusul Kaa-san.

Mereka tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang mereka lewatkan untuk menunggu Tou-san dan Kaa-san, namun mereka tetap menunggu. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto kembali muncul dengan Yoshino di tangannya. Jejak air mata masih dapat mereka lihat di sana.

Mereka tahu, diantara mereka semua, Kaa-sanlah yang paling menderita akan kepergian Tou-san.

 **X-x-X-x-X**

Daiki tahu dengan kepergian Naruto, Mereka tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Dan tanpa mengejutkan, Daiki benar.

Yang pertama berubah adalah Kaa-san, senyum yang biasanya selalu ia bawa kini telah hilang. Aura suram selalu mengelilinginya, bahkan ia sama sakali tidak berminat untuk hidup. Tentu saja, mereka telah menduga hal ini.

Yang mengejutkan, adalah Daiki yang berubah berikutnya. Sungguh, ia telah mencoba untuk terus datang dan berlatih, namun semua itu tidak memiliki hasil sama sekali. Semakin kuat ia, semakin sulit ia menemukan lawan yang sebanding. Kuroko bahkan sudah mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya, namun itu sama sekali tidak memiliki hasil.

Namun andai saja, Tou-san masih di sini, Daiki tahu ia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Tou-san kemungkinan besar akan menghajarnya jika berani bolos dari latihan, hanya tangan dinginnya lah yang dapat mengendalikan Daiki.

Kemudian Murasakibara mulai memberontak, diikuti dengan perubahan Akashi. Hingga akhirnya, mereka tidak sama lagi.

Mereka bukan lagi satu keluarga besar yang bahagia.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Okay, saya kembali dengan ide aneh saya.**

 **Saya tahu saya memiliki banyak hutang di fic lain, tapi saya sama sekali tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk membuat Crossover ini. Salahkan anime Kuroko no Basuke yang terlalu keren.**

 **Dan sebagai pemberitahuan, Akashi Yoshina itu adalah female version dari Akashi Seijuurou. Dan sudah saya jelaskan itu di atas. Anda mungkin bertanya, kenapa Female Akashi? Kenapa bukan Momoi ataupun Aida?**

 **Jawabanya mudah, karena menurut saya Akashi itu terlalu feminime. Maksud saya ketika dia di Teikou, bukan di Rakuzan. Dan saya tidak memilih Momoi, walaupun saya tahu dia sexy abis, karena dia milik Kuroko. Dan akan selalu. Untuk Aida, saya hanya merasa tidak cocok.**

 **Saya beritahukan, ini merupakan fic Two-shot. Jadi hanya dua Chapter.**

 **Dan sekali lagi saya ingatkan, saya menulis karena saya suka dan memiliki Ide yang tidak terbendung. Bukan karena alasan lain, lagipula saya tidak mungkin mendapatkan uang dari semua ini.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **RnR?**

 **Silver M.**


End file.
